


Chance

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Gogo mimics something they shouldn't be able to mimic.
Kudos: 2





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VI, Gogo & anyone else, mimicking something unexpected

Setzer watches the mimic go through the motions of copying their traveling companions' every move, at first slowly, then more and more quickly - they're obviously gifted, he can see that much, but he also knows that luck is something that no one can imitate. It just is, a force unto itself, and while maybe Gogo could learn to throw darts as well as Setzer could - that's something that can be copied - chance flows through dice and cards and cannot be forced into any set pattern.

He thinks that, right up until he watches Gogo cast dice with him - both of them balanced, both of them identical in weight and material and make - and stares in disbelief as both his pair and theirs show exactly the same numbers, every time.


End file.
